


say, come and take it

by silverfoxflower



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dominance, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: Eskel really made him beg for it.Jaskier would admit that he thought the second Wolf of Kaer Morhen - the intelligent, quiet one, the one who never caused trouble (or so he’d heard) - would be an easy conquest. But when Jaskier trotted out his gushing flirtations, his teasing little tricks, Eskel had reacted not at all except to level him with a dark, amused stare.It wasn’t a refusal, not really, and …. well.Jaskier would be lying if he said that it didn’t make him a little weak at the knees.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	say, come and take it

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr asked for dominant!Eskel driving Jaskier crazy ... I admit that I enjoyed writing this far more than I expected.

Eskel really made him beg for it. 

Jaskier would admit that he thought the second Wolf of Kaer Morhen - the intelligent, _quiet_ one, the one who never caused trouble (or so he’d heard) - would be an easy conquest. But when Jaskier trotted out his gushing flirtations, his teasing little tricks, Eskel had reacted not at all except to level him with a dark, amused stare.

It wasn’t a refusal, not really, and …. well.

Jaskier would be lying if he said that it didn’t make him a little weak at the knees.

–

Jaskier was ostensibly playing gwent, but he was really, _very_ distracted with the way Eskel’s middle finger was stroking up and down the spine of the book which laid on his lap. 

“What will you wager on this turn?” Eskel asked, and Jaskier swiped his tongue over his bottom lip, drawing his attention hurriedly back to Eskel’s face, then the spread of cards he was holding. 

They were … they were good. Jaskier felt fairly confident. 

“If I win,” Jaskier said, flicking Eskel a look from under his eyelashes. “You will visit me in my chambers tonight.” 

It was bold, but Jaskier thought he was rather finished with this heated little game between them. Nearly half the winter was over, and he’d only yet partnered with his own hand. 

If Eskel would refuse him, let it be directly. And now. 

Eskel’s lips curled into yet another of those amused smiles. “Very well,” he said, drawing a card. “And if I win, you will visit mine.” 

Jaskier blinked, befuddled as Eskel slowly revealed his hand card by card, each making a slick little snap on the table as he slid his fingernail from underneath their edges.

“I …” Jaskier carded his fingers through his hair to hide their trembling. “I have nothing.” 

“Pity,” Eskel said, and stood, and Jaskier tripped over his feet in his eagerness to follow.

–

That first night, Eskel ordered Jaskier to strip to his boots, and stand, shaking in the cold with his back to the door as Eskel sat by the fire and looked his fill. 

“Touch yourself,” he said, and Jaskier complied gratefully, rushing to grip his cock with both hands. It was blood-hot and hard as rock despite the low temperature of the room. Under Eskel’s steady gaze, it wasn’t long until Jaskier brought himself to peak, whining between his teeth as he fucked into his fist, the heel of his other hand pressing against his balls as they drew, taut and full, against his body. 

He was close. So close, _so close_ \- 

“You can stop,” Eskel said. And his tone was friendly. Kind around a command that was most definitely cruel. 

Jaskier whined aloud, shaking as he clenched his hands to fists at his sides. His poor, denied cock twitched between his legs. 

He was not allowed to dress, and was sent back to the dark, cold hall of the deep with his bundle of clothes clutched to his chest, his heart beating rabbit-fast as he sprinted back to his room. He collapsed, panting, as soon as he shut the door, furiously striping his cock until he shuddered violently, spilling on the floor between his spayed knees.

–

On the fourth night, Eskel finally allowed Jaskier to touch him. 

Jaskier made a hungry sound when he saw Eskel’s cock, fished out from his unlaced braies. Even half-hard, it was … large. Thick. Jaskier’s mouth watered to taste it. 

As usual, Jaskier was wearing nothing but his boots, skin flushed pink in the fire-lit room, teased and denied until even the drip of pre-come from the slit of his cock felt like too much. 

“Please,” Jaskier said breathily, kneeling between Eskel’s legs, his hands clenching and unclenching where sat they on his thighs. “ _Please_ let me suck your cock." 

Eskel, Jaskier learned, was more amenable to polite requests than anything. 

"I suppose,” Eskel said, with warm amusement, and Jaskier tipped forward with an eager sound. 

He expected Eskel to fuck his mouth, feared and yearned for it in equal measure. Eskel’s girth made his jaw ache, made him drool. When Eskel slid his fingers through the hair on the back of Jaskier’s head, he released a fluttery little sigh through his nose, preparing to be choked. But the manner in which Eskel guided him was … careful. Almost tender. Whispering little words of praise as he guided Jaskier’s nose to the base of his cock, releasing his pressure when Jaskier began to choke. 

It was a slow, halting process, and Jaskier was a mess when Eskel finally finished, his face slick with drool and tears, strings of Eskel’s spend dripping from his chin, down the front of his chest. 

Jaskier was panting brokenly, struggling to draw breath back into his body, and still achingly, _achingly_ hard. 

“Thank you,” Eskel said simply, leaning forward to press a warm, chaste kiss to Jaskier’s forehead. 

And sent him back to his room.

–

Eskel had Jaskier work himself open with deliberation and care, first with fingers, then with toys, over Jaskier’s protestations that he was well-experienced and could _take it_. 

But finally. When the first breath of spring was nearly in the air, after a day when the sun shone bright and hard over the frozen grounds of the keep, Jaskier came to Eskel’s room after midnight, removed all of his clothes, climbed onto his lap and was given permission to sink himself, with breathless, achy whimpers, down the length of Eskel’s cock. 

When Jaskier was at last fully seated, his body jerking and shaking, his eyes shining with tears as his fingers dug into the meat of Eskel’s shoulder, he admitted to himself that all that preparation was very necessary, after all. 

“Good?” Eskel murmured, rubbing Jaskier’s back with large, warm hands, supporting his weight like it was nothing. 

“Please,” Jaskier whined, his hips twitching helplessly, the pain and fullness and squirming pleasure at the base of his spine making him feel as if he were going mad. “I …” his gaze fell to Eskel’s mouth, and he felt strangely shy. 

In all of what they’ve done … Eskel had never once kissed him. 

“Hm?” Eskel leaned forward to rub his nose playfully against Jaskier’s, jostling him and making his thighs spasm. 

“Please let me kiss you,” Jaskier forced out in a rush, and Eskel laughed softly before capturing his mouth, swallowing his whimpers and moans as Eskel began rolling his hips. It was all Jaskier could do to throw his arms over Eskel’s shoulders and hang on as he took the best, the hardest fuck of his life. 

That night, Eskel kept Jaskier in his bed, made him come until he was limp and sobbing, and kissed him until Jaskier was drunk with it. 

As he drifted off to sleep, cradled in the warmth of Eskel’s arms, Jaskier wondered, feverishly, how long it would take to get Eskel to fall in love with him. 

And how very much he was looking forward to making it happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://greyduckgreygoose.tumblr.com/tagged/myfic)


End file.
